Ill Mind of Hopsin 8
Ill Mind of Hopsin 8 is a song made by American rapper/record producer Hopsin. The song was released on March 8, 2016 being the first song released under Hopsin's new label "Undercover Prodigy" and also being the eighth installment in Hopsin's "Ill Mind of Hopsin" franchise. This song is a also a diss track targeted towards ex co-founder of "Funk Volume", Damien "Dame" Ritter. The song has also become Hopsin's highest charting song to date. The music video also received success, achieving one million views in it's first week of release. Music Video The video follows Hopsin and his ex-partner Dame in a courtroom as Hopsin is then called up to the stand to tell his side of the story which is where the song begins. The video also features Hopsin getting interviewed by press in the lobby, Hopsin and everyone in the courtroom dancing, and then ends with Hopsin being seen with memories being shown during the "Funk Volume" era. Lyrics Nigga what the fuck? (what the fuck?) Homie I made you rich, paid your rent (damn right) Biting the hand that was feeding you This shit don't make any sense Nigga what the fuck? (what the fuck?) You know this is that real shit How you gon' forget who built this, huh? I'm the one who made the company all the millions Now you got problems to deal with Man, this is tough luck, see a couple weeks ago we was buds And the crew that was killing shit was us Till you turned on me homie, that's fucked up I ain't keeping this shit on the hush, hush On my chest I just carry too much stuff I done had it, enough is enough bruh Plus I needed something to get my buzz up You done fucked with the wrong dude Ain't no telling what Hopsin is gon' do, creepin' up on you Quit your sleeping, I told you "This is a mutha'fuckin' journey we finna go through" If I ain't have so much to lose I swear to God I probably beat up and choke you Nigga this that raw shit That organic flow you probably see up in Whole Foods Shiver me timbers, something's fishy 'bout you Mr. D Ritter When I told you that I wanted new management Why the fuck you throw a fit and seem bitter? Why you catch an attitude whenever I question you About all my fuckin' percentages? I know why (why?), you've been bending it in your benefit Your honor, I'm innocent! This nigga crazy, I'm telling all of my people (you tell 'em) He taking all of my C-Notes (it's true) See he has a gambling issue He takes the cash and blows it all at casinos Uh-oh, when I bring up my royalties You start avoiding me, that's some disloyalty You woke up the evil boy in me, your ass is poisoning Tell me why you would destroy FV? This was a fucking vision that I had created with your brother But you too infatuated with the money You killed it and ran it straight into the gutter Now I think why'd I make D-A-M-E the boss? You keep pissing a whole lot of people off Our whole label came out with a weak result You on that same bullshit Tomica brought Hook Nigga I don't know what you thought You think I can't see on the blood on the walls? Blood on the walls, that ain't going down nigga I don't know what you thought I can clearly see the blood on the wall Blood on the walls, that ain't going down nigga Ain't got time for your bullshit, everybody knows you be on it Ain't got time for your bullshit, everybody knows you be on it Ain't got time for your bullshit, everybody knows you be on it Ain't got time for your bullshit Pre-Verse Hold up, hold up I got some more shit to say, yo 2 It's supposed to be Funk Volume isn't it? Thought it was music, above all the business But you just said fuck all you niggas You tarnished the brand And you started a Funk Volume Fitness? Come on now really think Got us portraying something we really ain't How we supposed to be ill When you on our website with a Shakeweight Tryna be Billy Blanks, nigga thanks Fool ain't nobody tryna lift weights We just wanna hit up the studio and just rap and do shows But you don't understand the culture of hip-hop You a lame ass nigga Dame, half the crew knows New age Jerry Heller, a scary fella I hate your fucking name, every letter I'm very fed up, you acting like an ordinary heffa I'ma take you to the mortuary dress-up We gave you our trust then you had us cornered You got us a shitty label deal with Warner And if I confront you about it You tell me I need counselling and I got a disorder You sent me on tour and it's horror Shitty hotels, no sleep with no food to order Meet and greets every single day, it's torture How you expecting an A1 performer? Every time something's wrong it's the same thing Blah-blah-blah-blah, you just blame me Then you tell Brooklyn and Jammie Now they both thinking I'm crazy I deal with this on the daily My career mentally rapes me I won't let this nigga break me He praying Dizzy Wright is gon' replace me, shady Interlude What are your fucking motives Dame? Let's talk about it You're our manager, our label-owner, our accountant That's kinda tricky, something is fishy, that's risky We just don't even know We go with the flow while you rowin' the boat You keeping us simple minded Cause you knowin' our only concern is just hopin' we blow So when all the money come in from our album and tours You sit there and soak in the dough When did we ever ask about the gross? When did we ever ask about the net? You would just hand us money from our shows Cause you knew we wasn't questioning the checks Nigga I trusted you with my life You upped your percentage so I'm making less? Fuck you bitch, you get no respect This is why Hop is coming for your neck (Bless) 3 All you care about is making money You don't care about a fucking soul though You just fluctuate our dollars up and down at your convenience like a fucking pogo You been screwin' everybody on the label on the low And they don't even know though So good luck Jarren, Dizzy, Hoppa, SwizZz, I'm going solo Hook Nigga I don't know what you thought You think I can't see on the blood on the walls? Blood on the walls, that ain't going down nigga I don't know what you thought I can clearly see the blood on the walls Blood on the wall, that ain't going down nigga Ain't got time for your bullshit, everybody knows you be on it Ain't got time for your bullshit, everybody knows you be on it Ain't got time for your bullshit, everybody knows you be on it Ain't got time for your bullshit, everybody knows you be on it Outro Change is one of the most difficult things that we face, but change is inevitable. One reason we don't like change is we get comfortable where we are. We get used to our friends, our job, the place we live, and even if it's not perfect we accept it because it's familiar. What happens is because we're not willing to change, we get stuck in what God used to do instead of moving forward into what God is about to do. Just because God's blessed you where you are doesn't mean you can just sit back and settle there. You have to stay open to what God is doing now. What worked five years ago may not work today. If you're going to be successful you have to be willing to change. Every blessing is not supposed to be permanent. Every provision is not supposed to last forever. We should constantly evaluate our friendships. Who's speaking into your life? Who are you depending on? Make sure they're not dragging you down, limiting you from blossoming. Everybody is not supposed to be in our life forever. If you don't get rid of the wrong friends you will never meet the right friends